Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Super Sonic Death Turtle
Summary: O doesn't want to leave her cushy, perfect apartment. She doesn't want to deal with her "slightly" pathetic uncle and she doesn't want her cousin to kill herself while trying to magically light a candle. But sometimes we can't always get what we want. Full Summary inside, Rated for mild language and slight violence.


Something Wicked This Way Comes

O doesn't want to leave her cushy, perfect apartment. She doesn't want to deal with her "slightly" pathetic uncle and she doesn't want her cousin to kill herself while trying to magically light a candle. But we can't always get what we want. If Odette Munn wants to keep her cousin safe from herself, she'll need to abandon her "so cushy, so perfect" apartment and deal with her pathetic uncle all in the name of not letting Kim accidentally setting herself on fire. AU in which Kim comes from a family of witches.

Chapter 1

I loved my cousin, I really did, but some of her life choices pissed me off to the nth degree. We, my cousin and I come from a long line of very powerful witches, dating as far back as the 17th century. One of us would be expected to take up the mantle as of head of our coven, and from the slow rate at which her magick was progressing it looked as though it would definitely be me. Now understand I have no problem with becoming head of the coven, if it weren't for the way the head was selected. Not to go into detail but it is a pretty grueling process, and we would both have to participate, this I knew for sure. If she wasn't ready she would die no if, ands, or buts about it. That's why I've taken it upon myself to oversee my cousin's training from this moment on, for her safety and wellbeing. Although I couldn't help but selfishly wish that she would become as powerful as her mother had been, and assume the position as head.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to just move to Salem?" I asked Kim over the phone. Even though this had to be the tenth time I had asked her this week, and even though she said no every time, I still persisted. Salem wasn't great but La Push was infinitely worse.

"Yeah O I'm sure, you know I can't leave my dad here alone, besides my life, and boyfriend are here." Kim said sounding completely resolute. She wasn't a very self-assured person, so her refusing to move kind of surprised me. She was no doormat, but if asked kindly enough I could get her to do almost anything.

"Fine, I'll be there sometime next week, I'll just have to find an apartment or something." I said. I was kind of annoyed that I wasn't getting my way, but I also couldn't help feeling a little proud of my cousin's sudden assertiveness. "And what's this I hear about a boyfriend? You've never mentioned having one of those before." I ask suddenly very interested in where this conversation was going.

"You know you don't have rent a place, you could just stay with me, and dad." She replied while avoiding the whole boyfriend thing. I couldn't even imagine my sweet, innocent cousin with a boyfriend, she honestly seemed too young even though she was only a few years younger than myself. Adorable and sweet though she may be that didn't stop her from being awkward, shy, and a little self-conscious. Traits she had no doubt inherited from her father.

"Kim stop avoiding the question." I tried using my authoritative voice, even though I know it only works on kids.

"I wasn't avoiding, by the way! what did your mom say about you helping me with my training?" She asked obviously still avoiding the subject.

"Yes you were and still are, but that's ok I'll just force it out of you when I get there." I said knowing that I could and would get the info out of her once I arrived in La Push.

"We'll see, anyways I'm about to put dinner on, are you sure you don't want to just stay with us, you know you're always welcome." She asked again. In the background I could hear the clinking of pots and pans. Another thing that I would correct upon my arrival, Lewis - Kim's father - wasn't helpless, I'm sure he could cook dinner every once in a while.

"Thanks for the offer Kim, but not only will I need my own room I'll need enough space for all my hoodoo voodoo paraphernalia, not to mention room for us to practice." I said knowing how uncomfortable her father was with all the witchcraft stuff.

"Ok, alright. I'll see you when you get here then." She said still clanking around with noisy pots.

"Alright I gotta go, love yah Hun." I said blowing her a loud kiss through the phone.

"Later gater." She said with a snort before hanging up.

I sighed as I hung up the phone. Finding an apartment on the reservation was going to be a real pain in the ass, but it beat the alternative. My uncle Lewis liked to pretend that he was cool with the whole his late wife's side of the family being full of witches thing, but everyone knew it kind of freaked him out.

Aunt Maria had been the most powerful witch in her generation. My mother often praised her late sister saying that she had brought life –literally- with her wherever she went. Flowers bloomed in her footsteps, dying fires roared to life if she got to close, and on multiple occasions she had unknowingly risen the dead, -More on that later- but she had been no match to the shy awkward bundle that was Lewis Cornwell. She had given up her position as head of the coven so she could get married to man who appeared to be her one true love. The carnage and bloodshed that followed is something seldom talked about even now, some twenty years later.

I pushed the depressing thoughts from my head as I grabbed my laptop from the desk in my bedroom. I honestly didn't expect to find any rental listings online for the La Push area, but I hoped something would at least turn up in Forks. The sleepy town of Forks, Washington always seemed to be 5 years or so behind the rest of the world, so I didn't really have that much hope for finding an apartment for rent on craigslist like I normally would anywhere else. If I couldn't find a place before the end of the week I would be taking Kim up on her offer for a week or two while I took my apartment hunt to the streets.

I really didn't want to leave my current place; it was sort of perfect. The apartment complex Pleasant Palace was a four story building with only one bedroom apartments. I was the only resident under the age of forty, and that was because I had "Charmed" the pants off the landlady. It was one of the quietest places I had been able to find in my last apartment hunt a two years ago, the loudest person in the building is Greg, and he's a concert pianist.

After a few hours of fruitless searching I closed my laptop with a frustrated sigh. I didn't mind staying with Kim, I loved her, but I was sure Lewis would drive me insane. I only saw the man a few times a year when he brought Kim to summoning's from the head, but that always felt like more than enough. It's not that Lewis was particularly annoying, or had a bad temper or anything it's just that I can't help but blame him for my aunts' death. Logically I know it's not his fault, but I just can't help myself. In my opinion the only good thing that came from the union of Maria Munn and Lewis Cornwell was their daughter Kim. Maybe if I'm there long enough I can convince Kim to move back to Salem with me. Plopping down on the couch I continue my search for an apartment, with thoughts of dragging my cousin back to Salem.  
-=-=-=-=-

Ok so that's the first chapter, drop a review and tell me what you think, or don't I'm not your mom. I'll probably make the second one a bit longer but most of my chapters are probably gonna be pretty short due to school work and actual work.


End file.
